


A Ray of Light Snuffed Out

by Thatgirl_nyxnightmare



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: But here I am writing, F/M, I am not a writer, just a random thing that popped into my head while playing V route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatgirl_nyxnightmare/pseuds/Thatgirl_nyxnightmare
Summary: MY MC NAME IS NYX*POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO ARE NOT VERY FAR IN V ROUTE. I AM ONLY ON DAY 5 MYSELF SO IF ANYTHING IS OFF, THAT IS WHY*This is just a scenario I thought up!





	A Ray of Light Snuffed Out

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello everyone! Are y'all excited about how this V route is going or what?! It has been a super wild ride from the start and I am only on day 5 as of 9/12! I don't know what it is but this whole thing with Ray has me EXTREMELY emotional and I have had multiple scenarios popping in and out of my head and I have attempted to get one of them out. Please be gentle with meeeee! I don't write really...

He stood in the room he had so graciously bestowed her and that she was so happy to be in.  It was empty now. None of her quirky trinkets were there anymore.  Now the room was devoid of any happiness that pair of them had felt the past week.  Now, he felt empty, alone and hurt.  Nothing new, right?

He couldn’t believe it. But at the same time, he did.  Everyone always disappoints him in the end so he didn’t know why this hurt more than usual.  She left.  She actually left him.  After all the sweet nothings they exchanged, the nights they spent entangled in each other’s arms, all the walks, all the flowers and most importantly, the many promises she made to him to stay by his side.  He knew that things would come to a climax eventually but he didn’t think she would abandon him.  Granted, he did deceive her into doing his bidding against the RFA.  But that shouldn’t have mattered, damn it!   She promised him!  She promised that she would stay by his side no matter what!  He’s known pain before; physical and mental, but this pain..this emotional pain, was something completely new to him.  He truly thought that he had found someone to share his feelings, thoughts, and love with.  But that proved to be wrong.  He didn’t think he betrayed her, SHE betrayed HIM.  And V.  Jihyun Kim, was to thank for her betrayal.  He had V to thank for her leaving him.  He was pissed.

In his surge of anger, he rushed to her desk and was about sweep everything off it when he noticed a piece of paper neatly folded that had his name written on it in a curly script. And sitting next to the paper was a dried flower he had given her from one of their walks through the magnificent gardens.  Heart pounding, he reached for it and unfolded it slowly.  His eyes widened as he read and the pain came back full force:

_Ray,_

_I..am sorry.  I should never have allowed myself to get so involved with you.  I knew something wasn’t right but yet, I still allowed myself to feel things for you.  I should have known that your words weren’t real.  I should have known that your so called “AIs” were real people.  I mean, AI technology is still being improved upon.  How could I have not caught the real emotions from these REAL people?  I should have caught your insincere intentions and I feel stupid for not seeing it earlier.  You are a manipulative person and I should have seen it sooner.  I don’t deny that I developed feelings for you, because I did.  I fell in love with you. But it wasn’t real was it?  You played your part well and I guess I played mine too well.  I do not understand how you could look me in the face and cry after V found you out and later me.  How dare you cry and claim that you LOVE me when all you did was use me for your own gains?!  That is not love.  Maybe deep down I knew what you were but I ignored it and that was my fault.  But now, I see you for what you are.  You are a broken, and sick, sick man.  I am glad that V was smart enough to discover me and save me.  HE saved me. Jihyun Kim saved me.  NOT YOU. Ray.  Is your name even Ray?  Who are you?  Maybe one day when all this has passed, I’ll find you and we can sit down and talk. In some ways, I still love you and want you.  But you lied to me and I can’t forgive that right now._

_-Nyx_

He stared despondently at the letter as he let it slip through his hands and to the floor.  As he digested her words, he made an important decision:

The RFA was going to fall.  And V was going to fall harder and he would try to find her. He was not going to let her go so easily. He would take her back no matter what.   He stooped down to pick up the letter and crumbled it in his hands, but then thought better of it.  He slowly unrumpled the letter and stuck it in his jacket pocket.  He had work to do. 

 

RFA.  Here he comes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Don't be gentle. Tell me what could have been better! AHHH!! This entire V route has me in the biggest tizzy possible. It's maddening.


End file.
